warrenwoodhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Maps:Fallout
__FORCETOC__ Real Life Locations Maps of the Fallout series. Map1 Redirects from Maps:Fallout1, Maps:Fallout2, Maps:FalloutTactics, Maps:FalloutTacticsBrotherhoodOfSteel, Maps:FalloutVanBuren, Maps:Fallout3, Maps:Fallout3GameOfTheYearEdition, Maps:FalloutNewVegas, Maps:FalloutNewVegasCouriersStashPack, Maps:FalloutFilm * (Map 1) Fallout 1, Fallout 2, Fallout 2: Killap's Restoration Project (Unofficial Mod), Fallout Tactics, Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood Of Steel (DLC), Fallout: Van Buren (CANCELLED GAME), Fallout 3, Fallout 3: Operation: Anchorage (DLC), Fallout 3: The Pitt (DLC), Fallout 3: Broken Steel (DLC), Fallout 3: Point Lookout (DLC), Fallout 3: Mothership Zeta (DLC), Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout: New Vegas: Dead Money (DLC), Fallout: New Vegas: Honest Hearts (DLC), Fallout: New Vegas: Old World Blues (DLC), Fallout: New Vegas: Lonesome Road (DLC) & Fallout (Film) (TBA): https://www.google.com/maps/d/u/0/embed?mid=1mgfJ-78PmsuP6_5yvRm0fIPx53Y Map2 Redirects from Maps:Fallout4, Maps:Fallout4GameOfTheYearEdition, Maps:FalloutShelter, Maps:Fallout76 * (Map 2) Fallout 4, Fallout 4: Automatron (DLC), Fallout 4: Far Harbor (DLC), Fallout 4: Vault-Tec Workshop (DLC), Fallout 4: Nuka-World (DLC), Fallout 4: Fallout: Miami (Unofficial Mod), Fallout Shelter, Fallout 76, Fallout 76: Updates (Free Updates): https://www.google.com/maps/d/u/0/embed?mid=1YxEfL8jq9VJ_2u7yPqxzbKfq0nhzTNyD MapVaults * (Map 1) Map of every single Vault including the Vaults in the unofficial mods.: https://www.google.com/maps/d/u/0/embed?mid=1Kq18HmnrULvGMV0LDaObDhjhZGdIjAZ7 * CLICK HERE to see a full list of Vaults listed on Fallout Wiki on FANDOM. * Vault 21: add | Location: Westgate Las Vegas Resort & Casino, 3000 Paradise Rd, Winchester, NV, United States Of America. * Vault 88: Intended to test various prototype devices with the aim of distributing them to the rest of the vaults. | Location: Quincy Quarries Reservation Park, Quincy, MA, United States Of America. * Vault 114: add | Location: MBTA Park St Station, 1 Park St, Boston Common, Boston, MA, United States Of America. * Vault 118: To test social interactions between the working class and ultrawealthy class when under confined conditions. Local population is to be admitted into a second, much inferior wing of the vault. | Location: Cliff's Edge Hotel, Bar Harbor, Mt. Desert Is, ME, United States Of America. MapUnofficial A map featuring all of the locations from unofficial mods. * (Map 1) Fallout 2: Killap's Restoration Project (Unofficial Mod), Fallout 4: Fallout: New Vegas (Unofficial Mod), Fallout 4: Fallout: Miami (Unofficial Mod): map currently being created. About About The Map These maps feature all of the locations from the entire video game, film & tv show franchise. About The Franchise * Fallout Welcome To The Wasteland. Based on the video game Wasteland, this post-apocalyptic nuclear fallout game sees you playing as the Vault Dweller of Vault 13, a pre-war Vault developed by Vault-Tec Corporation. in Los Angeles, CA. - The New California Republic Wasteland. 27 years have passed since the bombs fell, you are tasked by the Vault Overseer to locate a new Water Processing Microchip from somewhere in the Wasteland and to return the Water Chip back to the Vault. On your journey across the Wasteland, you encounter The Master and his sinister army of Mutated Humans. The Master has an evil desire to destroy the remains of civilizations. You are the only hope for a better future. Welcome To The Wasteland. * Fallout 2 Add Synapse. * Fallout Tactics Add Synapse. * Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood Of Steel Add Synapse. * Fallout: Van Buren (CANCELLED GAME) Add Synapse. * Fallout 3 Prepare For The Future. Enter the post-apocalyptic Wasteland of Fallout 3, where every minute is a fight for survival. You are a Vault Dweller of Vault 101 in Washington, D.C. - The Capitol Wasteland. Your father becomes missing, presumably dead in the world above. You eventually become evicted by the Vault Overseer. You make it to the surface with that awe-inspiring scenic panorama. You venture across the Wasteland in hope of finding your father and at the same time, you discover a plan to restore clean non-toxic water to every civilization in North America. Prepare For The Future. Winner of the 2009 Game Of The Year Award. * Fallout: New Vegas Welcome To Vegas, New Vegas. Enjoy Your Stay. You are the Courier of The Mojave Couriers in Las Vegas, NV. - The Mojave Wasteland. You are left for dead in the desert. You eventually become tasked to bring the Courier Package, The Platinum Chip, to a shadowy figure known only as Mr. House in his Penthouse on the Las Vegas Strip, the home of New Vegas. Battle your way through the heat-blazed scorching temperature of the deserts of The Mojave Wasteland. With an uprising war between the New California Republic and Caesar's Legionaires for the Battle Of Hoover Dam, which side will you choose? Welcome To Vegas, New Vegas. Enjoy Your Stay. * Fallout (TBA. Film) Add Synapse. * Fallout 4 Welcome Home. You are the Vault Dweller of Vault 111 in Boston, MA. - The Commonwealth Wasteland. As the Sole Survivor of Vault 111, you enter a world destroyed by nuclear fire. Every second is a fight for survival and every choice is yours. Only you can rebuild and bring hope for the future and only you can determine the fate of the Wasteland. Welcome Home. Winner of the 2016 Game Of The Year Award. * Fallout Shelter Add Synapse. * Fallout 76 Add Synapse. Locations By Games & Films * Fallout * Fallout 2 * Fallout Tactics * Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood Of Steel * Fallout: Van Buren * Fallout 3 * Fallout: New Vegas * Fallout: New Vegas: Dead Money * Fallout: New Vegas: Honest Hearts * Fallout: New Vegas: Old World Blues * Fallout: New Vegas: Lonesome Road * Fallout (Film) * Fallout 4 * Fallout 4: Automatron * Fallout 4: Far Harbor * Fallout 4: Vault-Tec Workshop * Fallout 4: Nuka-World * Fallout Shelter * Fallout 76 References * Fallout Wiki on FANDOM * Killap's Fallout 2 Restoration Project - Vault-Tec Labs Wiki on FANDOM * Fallout 4: Fallout: Miami - Fallout: Miami on Reddit Category:Maps Category:RealFilmingLocations Category:Blog realfilminglocations videogames Category:Fallout Category:Fallout 3 Category:Fallout 4 Category:Fallout New Vegas Category:Fallout 76 Category:Type:map Category:Fallout Shelter Category:Maps/Games Category:Maps/Films Category:Maps/TV Shows Category:Fallout 2 Category:Fallout Tactics Brotherhood Of Steel Category:Fallout Van Buren Category:Fallout (Film) Category:Fallout (TV Show) Category:Fallout 4 Automatron Category:Fallout 4 Far Harbor Category:Fallout 4 Vault-Tec Workshop Category:Nav Maps